


Трудовыебудни

by LRaien



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Тогда у меня для вас хорошая новость, — протянула Жанин, соизволив повернуться к охотникам. — Больше звонков не было. Ищите новые способы заработка, или учитесь делать то, чем занимаетесь.
Relationships: Egon Spengler & Ray Stantz & Winston Zeddemore





	Трудовыебудни

— Который это вызов за неделю?  
— Первый и единственный, — вздохнул Уинстон, надевая рюкзак с протонной пушкой.  
Рэй тоже вздохнул, бросил тоскливый взгляд на окутанный знойным маревом Нью-Йорк за окном, и достал сигарету. Уинстон поморщился:  
— Не надо. А то потом снова будут жаловаться, что от тебя пахнет табаком. Нам надо быть на месте через полчаса.

— Двадцать! Мелких! Вонючих! Ублюдков! — гневно выплёвывая каждое слово, словно смертельное оскорбление, возопил Рэй, едва вернувшись в пожарную башню. — Я это ненавижу!  
Он плюхнулся на диван и продолжил гневно ругаться. Уинстон безмолвно уселся рядом и начал пересчитывать банкноты. Жанин статуей замерла возле телефона, закрывшись журналом и всем своим видом выражая отсутствие какой-либо причастности к происходящему. Игон заперся в лаборатории, прикрыв дверь поплотнее и даже не пытаясь уговорить Рея понизить голос. Обычно Стенц был более терпелив и спокоен, но иногда его прорывало так, что проще было переждать, чем успокаивать. Он продолжал бушевать:  
— Он швырнул в меня куском тирамису! Тирамису, Уинстон! Да ты знаешь, сколько стоит маленький кусок этого треклятого десерта? А тот засранец просто швырнул его в меня и хохотал, скаля свои мелкие зубёнки! Ааарггх! — Рэй взмахнул руками. — И смех, Господи, это их ехидное хехеканье, от которого у меня до сих пор челюсть сводит! Они считали нас ничтожествами, ей-богу! Смешали с грязью!  
— И всё это за какие-то... — Уинстон закончил считать. — За какие-то жалкие три сотни долларов. Не так уж и плохо.  
— Я думал, они разорвут меня на части, — проворчал Рэй, остывая. — Думал, что если и существует Ад, то я попал именно туда... Есть ли в мире вообще более мерзкие, безумные и кровожадные существа с неимоверной тягой к разрушениям, чем...  
— Мы всё ещё о детях?  
Рэй достал сигарету и затянулся.  
— А о ком же ещё? Именинник так визжал все два часа, что я думал, оглохну.  
— Тогда у меня для вас хорошая новость, — протянула Жанин, соизволив повернуться к охотникам. — Больше звонков не было. Ищите новые способы заработка, или учитесь делать то, чем занимаетесь.  
— В смысле? — возмутился Рэй.  
Жанин выхватила из ящика стола брошюрку и подтолкнула наманикюренными пальчиками в сторону доморощенных массовиков-затейников. На обложке пестрели разноцветные буквы, складывающиеся в название: «Как устроить запоминающийся День Рожденья: советы, секреты и подсказки для работников сферы развлечений». Под названием был нарисован широко улыбающийся клоун и скалящиеся во все зубы шаблонные детишки: девочка с бантиком, мальчик с самолётиком в руках и младенец в подгузниках. И много-много воздушных шариков.

Через несколько дней эти шарики начали сниться Уинстону в кошмарах. Книженция оказалась справочником, но на голове волосы дыбом вставали от одной мысли о том, что всё это придётся учить и делать. Рэй предложил сосредоточиться на чём-то одном.  
«Шары для моделирования — неотъемлемый элемент любого яркого праздника...» — утверждало пособие. И Уинстон с Реем купили пакет длинных шариков и много-много пива. Пиво оказалось нелишним, потому что тут же выяснилось, что ртом надуть эти проклятущие шары невозможно, и пришлось идти за насосом для шариков. Два раза, потому что первый насос нагнетать воздух не желал, и Рэй просто сломал хрупкий пластиковый инструмент.  
Надуть шарики оказалось половиной беды.  
— Скручиваешь первый лепесток... — подсказывал Уинстон, подглядывая в инструкцию. — Затем второй лепесток...  
— И у меня получается член, — радостно сообщил Рэй. — Всё, все мелкие засранцы наши, вечеринка закончилась, даже не начавшись!  
— Третий лепесток, — ангельским голосом продолжил Уинстон, игнорируя ржание напарника.  
— И он лопается к чертям собачьим!  
— Возьми ещё один.  
— Который это уже будет по счёту? У нас заканчивается упаковка, а я пока даже цветочек не сделал. Может, попробуем собачку или меч?  
— Мне кажется, это не поможет.  
Пиво действительно оказалось нелишним.

Игон привычно не постучался, заходя в комнату, поднял рассеянный взгляд на своих сокомандников, и тут же пожалел о том, что не прошёл мимо.  
— Это аллергическая реакция, вызванная длительным облучением эктоплазматического характера?  
— Это аквагрим, — мрачно сообщил Рэй, хмуря оранжевые брови.  
Игон не нашёлся, что на это ответить, лишь перевёл взгляд на Уинстона.  
— Я попробовал сделать морду тигра, — добавил тот, пожимая плечами. На смуглой коже белый единорог с разноцветной гривой смотрелся... экстравагантно.  
— Девочки обычно хотят радугу, цветы или лошадок, — Рэй потянулся за полотенцем. — Чёрт, эта штука вообще отмывается?  
— В инструкции сказано, что тёплой водой с мылом, или...  
— А краска в курсе, что о ней написано в инструкции?  
На этом моменте Игон предпочёл ретироваться.

— «Черепашки-ниндзя»?  
— Есть!  
— «Утиные истории»?  
— Есть!  
— «Чип и Дейл»?  
— Три кассеты!  
— Учти, друг, — с серьёзным лицом напомнил Рэй, вставляя кассету в видеоплеер, — нам надо не только запомнить, кто из них кто, но и выучить все песни на-и-зусть. Детская дискотека — это финал любой хорошей вечеринки для мелких мерзавцев.  
Уинстон фыркнул:  
— Продолжай делать вид, что сам ты не испытываешь никакой радости от просмотра детских мультиков.  
— Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Иногда это даже забавно.  
Бокал пива в руке у Рея так и остался нетронутым.

Нервы тратились, запас шариков таял, в списке услуг от «Праздник с Охотниками за привидениями» появлялись новые пункты, и вот, наконец, Жанин снисходительно сообщила о новом вызове.  
— Адрес я записала, — она взмахнула ярко накрашенными ресницами. — Послезавтра, девочка, семь лет, пять гостей, полтора часа и даже с предоплатой!  
— Йес! — выкинул в воздух кулак Рэй, затем поймал «пять» от Уинстона и едва ли не подпрыгнул. — Жанин, твоя книжка просто бесценна!  
— Я взяла её со скидкой на распродаже. И добавлю стоимость к своему окладу.

День Рожденья был так себе. Даже Уинстон это понимал, хотя его родители-баптисты предпочитали аскетизм и строгость. Из пяти гостей пришли лишь трое, да и те скорее позарились на праздник, чем искренне желали поздравить именинницу. Пухлощёкая причина торжества восседала, скрестив руки, на розовом кресле, пока в коридоре ругались, даже не пытаясь приглушить голос, её мама и бабушка.  
— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея — позвать этих... этих шарлатанов? Мам, нашей малышке нужны принцессы, клоуны, но никак не жулики с байками про зомби!  
— Твоя малышка обожает истории о привидениях, и если бы ты поменьше думала о том, что подумают другие, то...  
Рэй не стал дальше слушать. Он присел на подлокотник кричаще-яркого, но крепкого кресла и спросил у именинницы:  
— А ты знаешь разницу между призраками и зомби?  
— Конечно, — кивнула та, сверля Рея взглядом. — Зомби — это ходячий мертвяк, а призрак — это призрак, он бесплотный и воняет.  
— Хороший ответ. Не хочешь, когда подрастёшь, стать охотницей за привидениями?  
Девочка недоверчиво надула губы, придирчиво осмотрела пушку и нашивку на плече комбинезона, затем так же внимательно изучила подошедшего Уинстона.  
— А призраки правда существуют?  
— Существуют, малышка... — Рэй бросил взгляд на надпись на торте, — Эбби.  
— Тогда я подумаю, — заявила та. — Если это интересно.  
— О, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Ты не представляешь, насколько. Помню, как-то раз...  
Он не заметил, как разошлись гости, как закончились полтора часа, и только когда мать начала призывно размахивать руками, Рэй вспомнил, что он с Уинстоном на работе.

— ...хотя для работы нам заплатили отвратительно мало.  
— Зато в радость, не так ли? Вспомни, мир мы спасали бесплатно, — Уинстон широко улыбался.  
— И я до сих пор считаю, что мы зря это допустили...  
— Не пытайся ворчать, у тебя ухмылка от уха до уха!  
— На себя посмотри!  
В башне их ждала очередная кассета «Утиных историй» и записка от Жанин с двумя заказами на следующую неделю.


End file.
